tu sonrisa mi camino ninja
by padmesita
Summary: Konoha… después de la invasión de Pain … aun quedaban muchas heridas abiertas... Hinata siempre habia estado enamorada de su rubio, pero ahora habia algo mas que atormentaba su mente.. sueños, visiones de futuro o quizás vidas pasadas..
1. Chapter 1

comienzos  
>Un mas en Konoha… poco a poco la aldea se estaba recuperando… volviendo a la normalidad después de la invasión de Pain … pero aun quedaban muchas heridas abiertas... reflejadas en cada esquina, en cada casa, en cada flor que crecía poco a poco otra vez… pero sobre todo.. Aun se veía en cada mirada… en cada pequeño que había vivido aquello como un mal sueño...<p>

Prácticamente se había vuelto rutina, la joven miraba el atardecer… sus ojos no podían dejar de verlo… estaba hipnotizada por el cielo… y en su mente solo resonaba un nombre… el nombre de aquel joven que con su simple sonrisa la había salvado…  
>-?: Él no esta ahí… Hinata<br>-Hinata: (riendo) me conoces muy bien primo Neji  
>-Neji: a veces creo q un día te vas a ir volando con esas aves…<br>-Hinata: (abriendo los brazos). Seria lindo ¿no?  
>-Neji: (preocupado). Nunca había visto un atardecer como ese… tengo un mal presentimiento<br>-Hinata: (seria) Lo se… se viene una gran tormenta…

Los dos se quedaron observando aquel cielo… en donde la noche parecía estar luchando con el sol, quien se iba, dejando tras de si un color, rojo… igual a la sangre… y la oscuridad ganaba... Aquella iba a ser una noche sin estrellas…  
>-?: Buenas noches, Neji Hinata<br>-Neji- Hinata: hola Ten ten…  
>-Neji: ¿que sucede?<br>-Ten ten: Guy sensei nos necesita Neji.  
>-Neji: esta bien, busco mis cosas y vamos… (A Hinata) ¿Tu que harás?<br>-Hinata: me quedare un poco mas aquí a fuera… mañana iré a visitar a Kurenai sensei así que me acostare temprano  
>-Neji: esta bien, nos vemos entonces<br>-Hinata: suerte

Neji y Ten ten se alejan del lugar…  
>-Ten ten: ¿que sucede Neji? Estas más callado que de costumbre<br>-Neji: Hinata me tiene algo preocupado... digo, es normal que este distraída, pero últimamente vive perdida en sus pensamientos… como si no estuviera aquí  
>-Ten ten: no entiendo<br>-Neji: no déjalo nomás... Es cosa mía…

Hinata se quedo sentada, mirando aquel extraño cielo… mientras lo miraba su mente viajaba a un lugar único… un lugar donde nadie la cuestionaba… donde era ella misma… sin dolor, sin sufrimientos, sin guerras… un lugar maravilloso…  
>De repente aquel paraíso de sueños, desapareció… Hinata se encontraba en medio de la nada… de repente se vio rodeada de muchas sombras… Hinata empezó a correr… no sabia que estaba pasando... no entendía…<br>Cuando se alejo lo suficiente, paro a descansar…

-Hinata: se que es un sueño... Por favor quiero despertar... por favor

De repente frente a ella aprecio la silueta de un joven…

-Hinata: Naruto... (Llamo ella), ¿que haces aquí?  
>Pero el joven ni siquiera se molesto en mirarla… siguió su camino como si nada…<br>-Hinata: NARUTO! (Grito con todas sus fuerzas... mientras que una lagrima corría por su mejilla)  
>-Hinata: ¿acaso soy invisible para Naruto? ¿Alguna vez alguien noto mi presencia? Nadie me ha visto como en realidad soy…<p>

Ella intentaba escuchar… pero no había ningún sonido… intentaba ver... pero solo había oscuridad… en aquel lugar se quedo, abrazada a sus piernas… intentando dejar de llorar… ella ya se había sentido así antes… pero ¿por que esos malos recuerdos volvían?…

A lo lejos escuchaba una voz que la llamaba… ¿Quién era?...

En otra parte… 3 jóvenes ninjas practicaban junto a su sensei

-?: No doy más… Naruto anda a buscar agua… cuando veníamos para acá vi un río...  
>-Naruto: ahh... pero Sakura ¿por que tengo que ir yo? Vos sos la que tenes sed!<br>-Sakura: Naruto! Tienes q ser mas caballero!  
>-Naruto: esta bien… y ¿q me dices de Sai?... podría ir el!<p>

Cerca del río…

-Naruto: (con un ojo morado)… no era necesario ese golpe… Sakura tiene un buen gancho derecho!... Ahh… ahí esta el río

Una silueta femenina se mantenía agachada junto a la orilla, la veía de espaldas a él. Estaba sola allí y lloraba con infinita tristeza. Parecía la voz de un pájaro desamparado. Conmovido y con curiosidad Naruto se empezó a acercar, ella continuaba de rodillas junto al río, llorando. Estaba vestida con un precioso kimono blanco con motivos violetas. Ocultaba su carita entre los pliegues de una manga y su llanto había crecido.

-Naruto: señorita… no llore así… ¿por favor que le pasa?.. ¿Puedo ayudarla?

Ella se dio vuelta muy lentamente, aunque mantenía su carita tapada por la manga del kimono… dejo deslizar la manga apenitas, apenitas dejando ver un poco su frente… mostrando una increíble palidez lunar.

-Naruto: por favor… déjeme ayudarla ()

Naruto intenta acercarse... pero ella retrocedió… Naruto nota que una de sus mangas estaba manchada… estaba herida…

-Naruto: SAKURA! ven rápido… hay una persona herida  
>SAKURA! (A la joven) déjeme ayudarla por favor… ¿quien la ataco?…<p>

Una voz suave… como un susurro… como el viento cuando sopla se escucho…

-?: Perdóneme… no puede ayudarme... nadie puede ayudarme… agradezco su preocupación…

Naruto escucho que las hojas se movían detrás de él

-Naruto: Sakura! Rápido ayúdala  
>Señalando hacia la orilla del río…<p>

-Sakura: ¿a quien? ¿De q hablas?  
>-Naruto: a ella… pero... ¿donde esta? ¡Hace unos momentos estaba aquí!<br>-Sakura: ¿me estas tomando el pelo Naruto?! ¡Toma…!  
>-Naruto: auch<br>-Sakura inner: cha!  
>-Sakura: no olvides el agua!<br>-Naruto: pero... Sakura… ¿donde se habrá metido?  
>Algo brillaba en el piso... Naruto se agacho y lo junto… era uno de esos palitos que las mujeres usaban para sujetarse el pelo… de repente soplo una brisa… se podía escuchar muy apenas… -Naruto<p>

Ya era de noche, en la mansión Hyuga Neji volvía del entrenamiento, en la galería puede ver a una joven, con el rostro mirando al cielo pero con los ojos cerrados.

-Neji: jaja vaya... se quedo dormida (pensó)  
>Al acercarse a su prima… un escalofrío le corrió por su cuello, estaba completamente pálida.<br>-Neji: Hinata... ¿estas bien?, oye Hinata despierta… Hinata  
>El joven hyuga se empezó a preocupar, mas cuando noto q había sangre en las mangas de la campera d su prima, como estaba muy oscuro no lo había visto. Cuando levanto las mangas vio un tajo en cada mano…<br>-Neji: pero... ¿que hiciste Hinata?… (Empezó a sacudirla) HINATA… (Grito)...  
>-Hinata: ¿quien? ¿Quien me llama?... (Apenas era un susurro)<br>-Neji: Hinata… ¿que te sucede? ¿Que hiciste?  
>-Hinata: Neji... ¿eres tú?... (Comenzó a llorar) ohh... Neji por favor no dejes que me lleven, no quiero… por favor, aléjalas de mí…!<br>-Neji. Tranquila… (Confundido) estas conmigo, no te va a pasar nada, ven vamos para adentro, déjame que te cure esas heridas…


	2. Chapter 2

A pesar de que aun se encontraban en una situación muy tensa, Konoha estaba por celebrar el festival de Tanabata también conocido como el festival de las estrellas. Las calles de Konoha se llenaban de color, las jóvenes estaban muy emocionadas porque como cada año se elegiría a mis Tanabata, la tiendas se llenaba de jovencitas buscando el kimono perfecto…

Mientras tanto la joven hyuga despertaba, no recordaba como es que había llegado hasta ahí... estaba muy confundida. Recordaba aquel extraño sueño... y no podía dejar de pensar en aquellas voces que la llamaban…

Flash back

-Hinata: ¿Quien esta ahí? ¿Por que me hacen esto?... ¿porque? (sollozaba). Déjenme ir... por favor  
>-¿?: ¿Irte?… ¿a donde? Dímelo... acaso tienes algún lugar a donde ir<br>-Hinata: ¿de que hablas?  
>-¿?: Jaja... ¿acaso crees que alguien te esta esperando? ¿Que alguien te esta buscando? No tienes a donde ir... estas atrapadas aquí…<br>-Hinata. Yo... yo…  
>-¿?: Lo ves… tú no tienes a nadie... esta sola… sola<br>-Hinata: no, eso es mentira… yo tengo muchos amigos… y… mi padre, mi hermana, mi primo  
>-¿?: No sirve de nada que nos mientas… sabemos lo que hay en tu corazón... Hinata<br>-¿?: "estoy sola en medio de un montón de gente"  
>-Hinata: (agarrandose la cabeza) detente, por favor, ¡basta!<p>

Fin del flash back

Unos golpecitos la sacaron de sus pensamientos… estaban llamando a la puerta...

-Hinata: (secándose las lágrimas). ¿Si? ¿Quien es?  
>-¿?: Soy Neji... ¿puedo pasar?<br>-Hinata. Claro, adelante  
>-Neji: ¿como amaneciste? ¿Están mejor tus heridas?<br>-Hinata: ¿he-heridas?  
>-Neji: (mirándola con tristeza)… tus manos Hinata…<br>-Hinata: (mirándose las vendas)… ¿que que me pasó Neji? No recuerdo como llegue acá... ¡¿que me esta pasando?!  
>-Neji. (Abrazándola)… cálmate… buscare ayuda… ahora vamos levántate… deberías estar como las demás…<br>-Hinata: ¿las demás?  
>-Neji: realmente vivís en la luna… hoy es Tanabata… las calles están llenas<br>-Hinata: ah es verdad… pero tú sabes bien que yo no…  
>-Neji: se que no vas a participar… pero deberías…<br>-Hinata: no… simplemente no es lo mío..jaja

La noche estaba cayendo… ya las calles se llenaban de muchachas que se reunían con la ilusión de que sus deseos se vuelvan realidad.  
>Mientras tanto en el hospital… Tsunade aun se encontraba internada, parte de su cuerpo estaba paralizado pero ya había salido de coma, después de insistir mucho, acepto ver a Hinata<p>

-Tsunade: Bien, por ahora no tengo ninguna respuesta para ti Hinata, no puedo hacer ningún diagnostico a las apuradas, yo te diría que vengas después del festival, cuando estén todos menos ocupados. Lo mejor será que se vayan, o llegaras tarde al ensayo del desfile… estas hermosa con ese kimono Hinata.  
>-Hinata: gracias Tsunade-sama pero… yo<br>-Tsunade: ¿acaso no piensas participar?  
>-Hinata: es que yo… no me animo, además no soy lo suficientemente bonita como participar en un concurso así.<br>-Tsunade: eso no es cierto… Hinata escúchame…  
>-¿?: No gaste energía, ya intente convencerla pero no quiere<br>-Hinata: ¡Neji!  
>-Neji: Jajaja<br>-Tsunade: bueno, esta bien, Hinata es un caso perdido, pero yo no voy a dejar que nadie te vea hoy… ¡tengo una misión para ti!

El desfile estaba por comenzar, dos jóvenes, uno era rubio e inquieto, el otro morocho y callado se abrían paso entre la multitud… cuando reconoció a un grupo de jóvenes se detuvieron.

-¿?: ¡¿Que hay?! Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba y Shino! ¡Veo que están todos!  
>-Shikamaru: ¡es necesario q te acerques así!... ¡que escandaloso!<br>-Chouji: no lo escuches, esta nervioso porque no puede apoyar a Temari jeje... mñmñ  
>-Shikamaru: que problemático!<br>-Naruto: jaja… si te entiendo, Sakura nos dijo que sino la apoyábamos nos mataba, ¿verdad Sai?  
>-Sai: aunque nosotros la alentemos no va a dejar de ser fea... no entiendo de que sirve.<br>-Lee: te equivocas, Sakura es la chica más hermosa de Konoha… ¡tú puedes Sakura!  
>-Naruto: bueno, supongo que solo seremos tres para apoyar a Sakura, Chouji y Shikamaru van por Ino, y Shino y Kiba por Hinata…<br>-Kiba: naa…, Hinata no se presenta  
>-Naruto: ¿por que? Le paso algo<br>-Kiba: no lo se, pregúntale a ella… (Señalando atrás de Naruto), ahí viene con Neji

Naruto no pudo disimular su sorpresa, nunca se había detenido a ver a Hinata, realmente se veía hermosa, pero lo que mas le sorprendía es que sentía que ya había vivido ese momento…

-Neji y Hinata: hola chicos… veo que estamos casi todos  
>-Shino: si solo faltan Ino, Sakura y Tenten, dijeron que en 10 min. Empieza el desfile<br>-Kiba: oye, Hinata… ¿que paso? ¿No te armaste de valor?  
>-Hinata: lo siento, eso no es lo mío, además si Neji no me dice que hoy era la fiesta, no me acordaba…<br>-Kiba: ah... Hinata Hinata... no cambias más. Me haces acordar a alguien (mirándolo a Naruto)… y… ¿a vos que te pasa?  
>-Naruto: (se había quedado mirando a Hinata, pero su mirada era triste)… eh yo, no es nada… oye Hinata…<br>-Hinata: si… Na-Naruto  
>-Naruto: ¿donde estuviste anoche?<br>-Hinata: ¿a-anoche? En casa… ¿por- por que lo preguntas?  
>-Naruto: es que… no nada, no tiene importancia Jajaja<br>-Shino: (que se habia quedado callado como siempre observando) tienes razón, son tal para cual  
>Ese comentario provocó que Hinata y Naruto se sonrojaran un poco, Neji al ver esto quiso ayudar a su prima a salir de esa situación.<br>-Neji: miren creo que va a comenzar  
>-Kiba: es verdad<br>Todos miraban el escenario, excepto Naruto, Hinata estaba vestida igual a la joven del bosque. Al mirar detenidamente a Hinata, noto los vendajes que llevaba en las muñecas…  
>-Naruto: (pensando)… la joven del bosque estaba herida… acaso en verdad era ella<br>-Hinata: (pensando) Naruto no deja de mirarme… (Algo colorada)… ¿su-sucede algo Naruto?  
>-Naruto: eh... ahh perdón es que tus manos…<br>-Hinata: ah esto, es que yo… (Jugando con los dedos) yo…  
>-Neji: se lastimo entrenando (interrumpió Neji)<br>-Hinata: si, así es…  
>-Naruto: ah (¡que raro!...)<br>-Shikamaru: miren ahí salen


End file.
